


Last Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten's last thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write Ten. Hopefully I did well. :3

_“I bet you’re going to have a really great year.”_

She grinned at him, and somehow, he managed a weak smile.“Yeah?” He nodded, smiling once again, but the joy almost had an empty feeling. It wasn’t her, not Rose. Not yet.

“See ya.” She bounded off, and soon as she couldn’t see him, he doubled over as another jolt of pain went through him.

_Had to be radiation_. _Of all the deaths I could have gotten, this._

_Guess I deserve it, really._

She’d made him a better person. And now, here he was, dying as a result of everything he’d done.

She’d been perfect. Unlike him, of course. Too hateful, too caring, too emotional.

_Too human, more like._

He somehow staggered almost all the way back to the TARDIS. Another shock of pain went through him, hearts beating faster than they should be, and he fell to his knees.

_No, have to get back to the TARDIS, if it happens here I’ll destroy half the buildings._

He looked up, and suddenly Ood Sigma was standing there.

_Hallucinations? That’s new._ “We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep.”

He managed to get to his knees, somehow, and began what felt like an eternity stuffed into a few seconds.

“The song is ending, but the story never ends.”

_But I don’t want it to end. Not till I’ve told her._

He pushed open the TARDIS door, resting against it for a moment.

_Can’t go yet. Haven’t told her, and I don’t want to die till I do._

If only he had a second chance. The words he had never managed to get out, always lodged in his throat right before he could. If only, if only.

He pulled off his coat, tossing it against a coral support. He stared down at his hand for a moment, now glowing like it’d been set on fire.

Fire would be easier than this, really. Less painful.

He flipped a few switches, too weak to do anything else. The TARDIS would know what to do.

The wheezing, groaning noise of the TARDIS taking flight sounded. Oh, how he wanted for it to not be his last time hearing that sound, the sound that brought hope to all those who knew it.

One last trip around the console, almost like he wasn’t about to die.

_I don’t want to go. Not yet, not yet, why can’t I have another chance?_

“I don’t want to go.” He forced the words out, as if someone was actually around to hear them. His breathing was heavier, more strained, and he could feel golden energy floating off of his skin, already damaged and partially healed by the regeneration.

_No, stop the glowing one last time, maybe this time I’ll be able to tell her._ It wasn’t going to stop this time.

He knew he’d lose memories, of course. But these ones, the memories of Rose, were far too precious to him, and he had no way of saving them.

_I’m so sorry._

The explosion-like regeneration he knew all too well began, and he could feel every cell being rewritten. It was only made worse by the pent-up radiation, destroying the TARDIS interior and likely lots of rooms beyond that.

He couldn’t help but scream as wave after wave of agony, typical after what had happened with his eighth self, passed though him.

Why couldn’t he finish that sentence, back on Bad Wolf Bay? Why didn’t he tell her, at least that last time?

The last bits of his mind were burning, giving way to whoever was next. He had only seconds left, if that.

His last thoughts were of how much he loved Rose Tyler, and of how much he regretted never having told her that.


End file.
